<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pleasant Evening by FloofFoxxieSonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468085">A Pleasant Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofFoxxieSonia/pseuds/FloofFoxxieSonia'>FloofFoxxieSonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon, coroika - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly fetish, Bobble Chan, Burping, Comfort, Coroika, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Glasses Kun, Goggles Kun, Headphone Chan, Hugs, Hungry Tummies, M/M, Multi, Overstuffed, Splatoon (Manga), Splatoon - Freeform, Stethoscope, Stomach Ache, Stomach Growling, Stomach noises, Stuffing, Tummy Growls, Tummy Listening, Why Did I Write This?, belly play, belly stuffing, groaning, hunger kink, indigestion, inklings - Freeform, upset tummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofFoxxieSonia/pseuds/FloofFoxxieSonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs is starving after a long, crazy day, and Goggles helps feed his growling tummy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glasses | Specs/Goggles (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pleasant Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This is a fetish fanfic. It contains stuffing, belly play, burping (no farts, I promise) tummy noises, teasing, mild force-feeding, and overall lots of fluff and things that people might not be fond of. If you're not into that kinda stuff, please click off, and do not scroll any further. I own absolutely nothing in this. Splatoon belongs to Nintendo. I only wrote this for fun.<br/>That's all I have to say, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goggles was caught off guard when Specs' stomach gurgled loud enough for him to hear from across the room. Blushing, he placed his hands on his abdomen and sighed. "Sounds like someone's hungry," said Goggles, walking over to Specs and sitting down on the couch next to him. "Did you even eat anything today, Specs?" The other blue inkling boy shook his head. "I was so nervous I skipped breakfast, then we had to practice and I forgot about lunch..." His stomach growled again. "Ughhh." Goggles chuckled and placed a hand onto Specs' hungry belly. "What are you.. doing?" </p><p>"Your tummy is so gurgly, Specs~! You know it's not healthy to skip meals!" Goggles continued talking, sliding his hand under his shirt as Specs tried to reason with him. "You're so soooft :3" Specs flinched as his stomach churned noisily, and leaned back with a groan. </p><p>Bobble Hat skipped into the living room. "Hi, Bobble Hat!" said Goggles. "Did I just hear a tummy growl?" she asked. Specs shook his head. "N—no. That was a..."</p><p>*GwwooOOOouUUUUuUrRRrrRRbBBlLLL!*</p><p>"Oh, really?" She asked. Goggles stood back up before the inkling girl noticed. Specs was rubbing his aching tummy, feeling it now rippling under his hands as it growled loudly. He moaned softly in pain and fell forward. Goggles caught him and sat him up. "Guys, I'm fine."</p><p>Bobble Hat thought for a moment. She bent over to feel Specs' stomach and poked it with her finger. "You need a doctor, Specs! Luckily..." She reached into the pockets of her hoodie and pulled out a stethoscope. "I'LL be the doctor!" </p><p>"Where did you find that?" asked Goggles. "And since when did you have a medical degree?! Bobble Hat, explain yourself!" yelled Specs. "Call me Dr. Bobble Hat! :D" </p><p>Specs squeaked when the smiling inkling girl lifted his shirt and placed the cold chest piece onto his belly. Bobble Hat could immediately hear constant rumbling throughout his empty gut. Specs swallowed, causing his stomach to growl as it made its way into his intestines. Moving the chest piece around, the gurgling became more low and intense. The air in his belly was shifting painfully within, causing Specs to wince. "A—ahhh..." His stomach was making noises non stop now. The rumbling was endless. Why were Goggles and Bobble Hat playing silly games all the time? Most importantly, why were they doing this?</p><p>"Awwww, your tummy is just begging for food! Goggles, take a listen." Handing the stethoscope to Goggles, Bobble Hat gave Specs' tummy a gentle pat and sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "You and your tummy don't have to worry! We'll get you some food! :D"</p><p>Goggles chuckled and put the stethoscope onto Specs once again. It was warmer this time. He put his hands on his exposed tummy again. "Stop that!" It groaned and Goggles rubbed it, moving the chest piece of the stethoscope as well. Specs felt his cheeks turning warmer. "Awww, look at him, he's blushing!" said Bobble Hat. His stomach was growling so loud now, and he couldn't take it. Goggles looked at him with concern. "That... that sounded like it hurt.."</p><p> "What's going on with Specs?! Holy carp, he's turning pale! What are you guys doing?!" Headphones dashed over to the leader of Team Blue and knelt down. She put a hand onto his shoulder. "I think he's hungry." said Goggles. Specs looked like he was gonna cry from either the pain, or the stress. "You poor thing..." Headphones whispered. "What are you waiting for?! Get him something to eat!" she hissed. Goggles looked around, and opened the fridge. "Here's some leftover curry Army gave us! You can have it, Specs! I have all kinds of things you can eat!" Headphones sighed. "Why don't you two go and...hang out? I'm gonna spend some time with Specs!" He inched Bobble Hat and Headphones out and closed the door.</p><p> "Alright, Specs! Here you go! ^^" Specs looked at the table full of all kinds of food. "I don't think I can eat all—" a rice ball was placed into his mouth before Specs finished speaking. "Feel better?" Goggles asked. Specs nodded a bit and swallowed a mouthful. He finished the first rice ball and began eating another. Goggles continued handing them to him as he took them without hesitation. "Goggles...thank you. Mmm..." </p><p>Specs leaned back in the chair, sighing in relief. He had eaten at least 12 rice balls, and his tummy was slightly bigger. Goggles continued smiling when he felt his belly growl. "Heh, guess I'm hungry now." He picked up a single rice ball and wolfed it down. *GuuuUUURRRRgGGGllLLe*</p><p> "*Urp* Ugh, that went right through me." Specs chuckled. "Anyway, here's the curry. ^^" Goggles pushed the plate over to him as well as the spoon. "Goggles...is your stomach alright?" He nodded and watched Specs as he ate the curry, and stopped to drink some soda. Goggles couldn't help but notice his belly slowly expanding as Specs continued to eat. He found it...adorable to watch Specs stuff himself like this. Goggles couldn't stop looking at his big belly. It looked so soft and squishy...maybe he could listen to it...Goggles got onto his knees to look at Specs' tummy under the table. It ballooned out and almost rested entirely on his lap. 

Goggles slowly reached out to give it a squish, but he was suddenly interrupted. "Goggles?" Surprised, he quickly got up and banged his head beneath the table. "OW!" Getting back up he blushed. "What are you doing under the table?" asked Specs. "I just dropped my phone." Specs rolled his eyes, pushing the empty bowl back. "Man, that was delicious." He stretched back, his tummy rumbling softly as he patted it, and picked up another rice ball. "It's my pleasure..." Specs bit into it, chewing then swallowing. His stomach gurgled quietly as it disappeared within. "Sounds like you're getting full." Goggles could feel his heart beating, not to mention his stomach digesting the single onigiri he gulped down. Specs was being so cute...did he even realize? "Want some more?" Goggles asked. Specs shook his head. "No thanks." Goggles couldn't keep his eyes away from his belly. "Goggles, my eyes are up here." </p><p>"I guess some more food wouldn't hurt..." He whispered. Specs opened his mouth to protest, but a spoonful of curry was put into his mouth. Goggles put another rice ball up to his mouth and Specs hesitantly ate it. Goggles put a hand on Specs' belly and rubbed it, pressing his fingers onto his bloated gut. "Goggles...haaaah—BwOOOuoOUrrRRrP! So...much...food.." His stomach was soon groaning. "What are you doing..?" Specs moved back in his seat. "That's enough..." Two of the buttons on his shirt had come undone. Sucking in his belly, he buttoned them again. Exhaling again, he got the same tight feeling. His necktie also draped over one side, and he got back onto the couch as his belly jiggled. "Uu—UuURrRRRrp!  Ugh, excuse me." Goggles couldn't handle it. Specs was being too adorable for his heart to withstand. He just wanted to make his belly even bigger. Goggles poked it and Specs leaned back. "Goggles..stop." </p><p> "...ok." He looked like he would fall asleep. Specs rubbed his belly gently and groaned as it began gurgling. Goggles just watched as he sat there, sighing heavily and burping as his stomach churned. He approached him with a rice ball and gave it to him. Specs slowly ate it, and soon finished after 10 minutes. "Goggles...hic - UUUUURRRRRRRRP!  Haaahh..." He was blushing hard.</p><p>***</p><p>Specs finally gave up and set the half eaten rice ball back onto the plate, groaning. His belly was unable to stay in his shirt now, and it was pretty obvious that he had overstuffed himself. His stomach gurgled and churned, as if something was slowly building up. He rubbed his huge stomach as if he was trying to comfort it. "Uughhh..just settle down...please.." It wasn't him entirely. It was Goggles. "I can't eat any more...." Goggles set the plate down. Specs heard his stomach gurgling intensely. "Sounds like you're still hungry." Specs flinched. His belly was obviously growling not from hunger, but discomfort. "Uuuughhh...my belly..." He clutched his abdomen as its contents painfully rumbled within moaning and breathing heavily. "Specs?" Said Goggles. "You okay, buddy?" Specs could barely think straight. His body tensed constantly as his tummy groaned and lurched from indigestion. 

The large amount of rice and seaweed were beginning to upset his belly even more. Unbuttoning his shirt halfway, Specs' belly ballooned out in front of him as he rubbed it, feeling its surface shift as his entire meal struggled through his intestines. Goggles wanted to help him, but Specs wouldn't let him. "You. You did this to me, Goggles. HuUrrrRRrrRp! What were you thinking?! " He couldn't even speak in full sentences without taking a breath. Goggles started to think, Maybe I did overdo it... He wrapped his arms around Specs and used his other hand to rub his aching tummy. "You poor thing... this is all my fault..." Specs whimpered as his belly growled and sloshed whenever he moved. "It...it hurts...." Goggles put on the stethoscope again and placed it onto his belly as gentle as he could. "Must be pretty rough in there..." Specs suddenly belched into Goggles' face. He groaned again. Goggles blushed. "Your tummy sounds are so cute..." Specs had this hurt look in his eyes. He kept flinching as his stomach rumbled loudly, and lay on his back as Goggles continued to hug him. 

Specs wasn't crying, but his eyes were sparkling. He whimpered and buried his face into Goggles, sighing, and making another belch. No wonder his tummy hurt so much, it was stuffed past its limits and was bloated with not just food, but it was also full of gas. Goggles continued listening to his belly and using his other hand to rub it. As he moved the chest piece, some places were noisier than others. He moved the chest piece over his intestines, where it sounded like there was a lot of gas that was causing him to feel bloated. Goggles hugged Specs, his arms squeezing his belly. Specs' stomach couldn't handle the pressure and grumbled, pushing through his intestines. He opened his mouth and released a heavy, wet burp. His tummy groaned again, and Specs covered his mouth to make a longer belch. "Uuuughhh." </p><p> "Feel better?" Said Goggles, still rubbing his belly. Specs nodded. "A little." He could finally breathe without his stomach burbling. "Goggles," said Specs. "Can you keep rubbing my belly? I like the feeling of it." Goggles nodded. He looked back, noticing Headphones and Bobble Hat in the window, silently watching. That didn't matter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit 1/7/2021:</p><p>Wow, guys. This got a whole lot of attention. If you have any ideas of what I should do next, feel free to comment, as long as it's SFW!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>